


你看莫扎特像兔子吗？

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 双作家AU。一个惨绝人寰的赶稿惨案x
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	你看莫扎特像兔子吗？

莫扎特赶死线的情况很常见。   
萨列里会收到他的编辑洛伦佐·达·蓬特打来的电话，在对方油腔滑调的催促下，从家里的某个角落把莫扎特拖出来。而所谓角落并非三面闭合的三维空间，而是代称莫扎特认为可以藏得下自己的一切地方。有的时候是衣柜，有时候是床底下，有时候是阳台的吊椅上，有时候甚至是跨国旅行专用的那个大行李箱里。   
打开密码锁，拉开拉链，一个完整的、穿着睡衣的莫扎特就会从箱子里蹦出来，一脸委屈，像是刚被家长从被窝里挖起来上学的幼儿园大班小朋友。   
当然，藏进箱子这个计划看似天衣无缝。可惜，莫扎特为了找到这个箱子，把储藏室翻得一团乱。一双毛茸茸的拖鞋就留在箱子外面。   
行吧，至少这小混蛋还记得不能弄脏旅行箱。萨列里这时总会一边面无表情地把电话怼到莫扎特眼前，一边又悄悄在灵魂日程表上将分手日期延后到下一次莫扎特拖稿日。   
反正下一次他也会原谅莫扎特的。   
但是这一次，需要熬夜赶死线的人变成了萨列里。没办法，杂志约好的专栏作家突然开了天窗，主编只好把这个任务交给了素以工作态度良好、从不拖稿著称的萨列里，指望他能赶得上。   
“赶得上才怪！”莫扎特大声抱怨着，抱着他的星星抱枕，隔着萨列里和电话那边的罗森博格吵架。   
萨列里试图安抚狂躁的恋人未果，只能匆匆在莫扎特鼻尖落下歉疚的一吻，在电话里应下了这份差事。   
他没办法对莫扎特生气。再过几天就是他们的结婚一周年纪念日，他们本来已经计划好要来一次短途旅行。但是，萨列里接下了这份约稿，他们的行程就变得岌岌可危了。如果萨列里不能在第二天八点之前定稿，他们的车票就得改签，后续的一切安排也将被打乱。   
莫扎特很期待这次旅行，他连行李都提前一天收拾好了，可爱的棕色复古小皮箱已经在门厅里度过了一整个晚上。   
现在是上午八点半，还有不到24个小时。   
所以，罗森博格不仅即将搅黄他们的纪念旅行，还搅了小天才的美梦。   
萨列里和罗森博格约好了一稿的交稿时间，就放下电话，坐在床边，搂住了闹脾气的恋人。莫扎特好容易等到他放下电话，更是刻意端出不满的架势来，撅起嘴唇，双手抱胸，背挺得笔直，脑袋扭向窗户一侧，不肯去看萨列里。   
萨列里几乎被这孩子气的表达方式逗笑了。但他没有真的笑出声来，以免惹恼了敏感的小星星。他伸出手去，环抱住莫扎特的肩膀，而金发的年轻人装模作样地抖了抖肩，却终究没有真正推开他，只是表情还僵硬着。   
像只蹦蹦跳跳的小鹦鹉。   
没有人能对这样的莫扎特软下心来，就算列奥波德·莫扎特——莫扎特的父亲、年轻人眼里的大魔王也不能；萨列里当然更是做不到了。   
他向前倾身，胸口贴上小天才的肩背，两颗心脏便隔着柔软的纯棉织物彼此相叠，像两只猫。年长的情人没有急着剖白自己，而是沉默着将嘴唇印上了后颈轻轻厮磨，年轻人脑后的短发硬茬茬地蹭着嘴唇上沿。心脏搏动的节律交错地鼓动，血液由这蓬勃的器官泵向周身，随着一声声规律的闷响逐渐贴近，他们的血液似乎也融为一体。   
莫扎特似乎被这姿势奇异的拥抱安抚了。他没再炸毛，只是笑出了声。紧绷的肩膀放松下来，蝴蝶骨略显内合，仿佛鸟类收敛了防备的翅膀。   
“去吃早饭吧，嗯？”   
莫扎特果然没再呛声。他点了点头，推开了萨列里收拢在胸前的手臂。   
“要是您赶不上死线，哼哼……”转过头来，他的脸上已全然是得意的玩笑之色了。 

吃过了早饭，萨列里便坐在书桌后面，打开了电脑。这次约稿来得实在唐突，他只能随手翻翻前几期的话题与风格，再对照自己备选的其他大纲与计划，但愿能翻找出合适的选题。   
莫扎特也跟了进来。为了他们的旅行着想，莫扎特没打算打扰萨列里的工作。他只是随手从萨列里过去收到的样刊里随手抽出一本，翻看起来。坦白说，这本杂志只能算是中上水平，既使是萨列里的供稿，也是程式化完成工作的意味多过创作欲带来的朝气。他草草地翻了一遍，却在合上书刊的同时，不由得打了个哈欠。   
萨列里立刻捕捉到了小小的噪声。他还是低着头，只是抬起眼看了看莫扎特，无奈地笑起来。并不是每个人都是莫扎特，于是一些创作习惯与技巧便不知不觉成了甩不掉的包袱。   
匠气太重。这是莫扎特唯一一次当面对他的作品作出判决，当时，他面上稍微显露出不豫之色，便有人反唇相讥。彼时，莫扎特还是初出茅庐的新锐作者，并无名望作豁免权，便闹得格外不愉快。   
“您要再去休息一会吗？”   
按照萨列里含蓄熨帖的表达风格，这就是暗示莫扎特，他可以再去补一觉，睡到中午吃饭。当然，鉴于萨列里正在赶稿，午餐的组成部分恐怕就只能是外卖+外卖+外卖了。   
订餐都要分着点两三家的萨列里，今天心里也住着一个精致的王子殿下。   
可是，莫扎特拒绝了。这位熬夜成癖的年轻人往常必是要睡个回笼觉，等着萨列里来叫起床的。但是今天，他宣布自己要陪萨列里一起赶稿，以“报答”萨列里往日的“陪伴之情”。   
他手上比了个夸张的双引号，以强调这里写作陪伴，读作监管。   
萨列里也就由他去了。他见莫扎特从书架里抽出一本《金枝》，便放心地开始列提纲、打草稿。毕竟，想复习完比纪念币直径还厚的一本书，还是需要年轻人好好费一番心神的。   
可惜，萨列里低估了莫扎特。   
倒不是说金发的小天才飞快地看完了这本书，这显然是不现实的。他只是很快失去了耐心，踢掉了兔子拖鞋，站上沙发，对着萨列里跳起一段颇具凯尔特风情的舞蹈。   
他保持了多久的安静？一个小时，一个半小时，还是再多一点？   
萨列里连头都没有抬，只是停下了手，敲了敲桌面。   
“下来。”   
“哦……”   
莫扎特的语气听起来还挺遗憾的。他又扭了扭屁股，睡衣上的深色条纹被扭出近似DNA的奇怪形状。不过他总算没让萨列里再催第二遍，乖乖坐下来，去研究外卖单了。刚才，这张花花绿绿的宣传单被他草率地塞进书本里当了书签。   
“萨列里爸爸，亲爱的安东尼奥，我最最亲爱的大师，我们中午点这家披萨吧！”   
他双手各捏着纸张一角，举起单子，正中央的全彩大图正对萨列里的眼睛。   
这次，萨列里倒是抬眼睛了。他花了两秒时间扫视过去，然后无情拒绝了莫扎特的提议。   
哦，对了，大师是个意大利人。   
莫扎特遗憾地把目光从水果披萨上挪开，这玩意对于意大利人，大概就像摩门教之于天主教阴影不可接受吧。   
值得一提的是，萨列里还是做出了妥协。莫扎特订了这家店的鸡肉披萨，加了双倍的芝士，热量以肉眼可见的速度冲进了他的食道，填进了腹部的软肉里。   
长胖当然不是可以随便接受的事情。可是，如果对方抱起来能更柔软一点……萨列里和莫扎特都向心头的恶魔低头了。   
另外，甜点是萨列里下厨做的奶油甜馅煎饼卷，意大利人还配了佐餐酒。   
吃饱喝足的莫扎特去午睡了。萨列里抓紧时间，又坐回了电脑前。   
睡着的莫扎特无疑是安静的小天使，蓬松的金发以随意自然的姿态堆在头顶，两眼闭阖，睫毛随着梦境的变幻而轻轻抖动，嘴唇轻抿两下，像是讲述着无声的故事。萨列里多爱他的故事呀，这小天才永远构织着温暖的梦，像童年记忆里母亲给他织的毛线袜。他身上盖了毯子，蜷在沙发里打盹，像小猫似的，在熟睡里露出爪子上粉嫩嫩的肉垫。   
从理智上，萨列里知道自己得去写稿子。但是，某种不知名的力量挽留住他的注视，让他只能一遍又一遍描摹年轻人的轮廓，以目视作亲吻，长久地徘徊在眉眼之间。   
接着，莫扎特醒了。   
萨列里在三秒之内立刻后悔，发誓再也不相信什么“他漂亮得像个天使”之类的鬼话了。漂亮的小莫扎特就该被烤着吃掉。   
最初，这小麻烦精的确自己主动从外面把书房的门关上了。但萨列里还没来得及感动，莫扎特就抱起了吉他，隔着书房的门唱起了他小时候听过的情歌。小天才的体贴明显画风不对，以萨列里过于严重的羞耻心来说，对他唱这种怀旧金曲，简直是在揭他的黑历史。   
除了把这家伙放进来，萨列里还有别的选择吗？   
没有。   
结果，莫扎特突发奇想，开始假装兔子，蹲在萨列里腿边乱蹭，又把脑袋枕在桌边，两只手竖在头顶装成兔耳朵，说要冒充鼠标。   
不，你的脑袋和鼠标手感一点都不一样，你们连体积都不一样，我不会认错的。   
萨列里的内心已经被弹幕填满，但他选择沉默。沉默是今晚的康桥。何况，蹲在旁边抬头仰望他的莫扎特还挺可爱的，眼睛亮得像月光下的一泓泉水。   
“大师，大师，您快点嘛。”可爱的莫扎特这样说着，转过脑袋，眼巴巴盯着笔记本电脑的显示屏。   
如果……   
他想起上次莫扎特戴上兔耳朵之后发生的一切。不，没有如果了。   
本来，赶稿对萨列里来说不算太痛苦。但是有了莫扎特，一切就不太一样了。小天才其实没有故意打扰的意思，如果萨列里作出严肃声明，他当然还是会尊重对方的要求。但问题是，萨列里无法在工作和恋人之间二选一，更遑论全情投入，去感受内心涌动的创造力。他偷偷享受着恋人亲昵的捣蛋行为，又怎么舍得推开这甜蜜的年轻人？   
当然，稿攒得还是挺快的。他赶着去给莫扎特做晚餐呢。   
于是，晚饭后罗森博格读完他的稿子，在邮件里很是感叹了一番字里行间恋爱的酸臭味。萨列里泡了杯号称咖啡因含量最高的速溶咖啡挑灯夜战，战场从书房搬进了卧室。莫扎特钻进了被子，背对着他玩手机。   
本来，年轻的小天才信誓旦旦说自己要陪着萨列里熬夜。可萨列里总是一言不发，床头灯又调得太暗。莫扎特不想说话打扰他，就只能挨着他的手肘，不断刷新社交网站的页面。   
后来，莫扎特还是睡着了。在梦里，年轻人才真的咕哝出声，催促起进度来。萨列里给年轻的恋人掖好了被角，连敲击键盘的力道都放轻了。窗外闪过一道汽车前灯的掠影，吵醒了邻居家的金毛犬。流浪的猫咪在树丛间穿行，树叶在风的拨弄间沙沙作响。   
临近初秋，天气已经有些转凉了。莫扎特睡相不太老实，在被子里缩成一团，下意识靠在萨列里身边拱来拱去，比白天的时候更像一团暖烘烘的兔子。   
或许真如小天才所说，夜晚的确适合爆肝。到了第二天早上七点的时候，万事俱备。   
半夜爬起来还审过一遍稿的罗森博格表示欣慰。他又秃了，但是并没有变强，差评。   
金发的青年还在睡。萨列里把电脑放到一边的床头柜上，轻手轻脚伸了个懒腰，钻进被子，一只手顺理成章地搭上对方肩头，把莫扎特搂进怀里。困意袭来，闭上眼的时候，他还记得要给自己上个闹钟，只睡一个小时就够。可眼睑合起之后，他就不记得还要再睁开了。 

到了八点，他盯着萨列里熟睡的脸看了足足半分钟，掏出手机，取消了两人剩余的行程。确认一切无误之后，他把另一只手机从萨列里的手心里抽了出来，利落地关了机。   
去他的巴伐利亚，去他的森林和野兔，去他的倒霉编辑，去他的“最佳观赏期”；整个世界都一边去吧。   
亲了亲萨列里的嘴唇，莫扎特已经定出了新的旅行目的地：他要去只有他们两个人的世界，难道他们自己的家不是最好的选择吗？ 

纪念日旅行这种事，最重要的还是一起旅行的人呀。


End file.
